Les preuves de l'amour
by shizuka kurai
Summary: Yujirô a décidé de se débarrasser de l'encombrante soeur de Tôru une bonne fois, et il va en profiter pour avouer ses sentiments  au beau brun... Oneshot,Yaoi, Yuji X Tôru! J'espère que ça vous plaira


**Princess Princess**

**Les preuves de l'amour **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Série :** Princess Princess

**Pairing :** Shihôdani Yûjirô X Kôno Tôru

**Persos :**

- Kôno Sayaka, petite sœur adoptive de Tôru (j'ai pas fait gaffe si elle portait le même nom de famille que son frère)

- Kôno Tôru, la « princesse rose » (surnom : Tôruko-chan)

- Shihôdani Yûjiro, la « princesse bleue » (surnom : Yûko-chan)

- Yutaka Mikoto, la « princesse jaune » (surnom : Miko-chan)

- Sakamoto Akira-sama (oups ! le coup du « sama » veut pas me lâcher)

**Spoiler :** ben si vous avez pas du tout vu la série, j'ai fait un petit résumé au début pour situer la scène, donc oui il peut effectivement y avoir un léger spoiler sur le début de la série, mais ça ne révèle finalement que peu de choses…

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Tsuda Mikyo (alias Zaô Taishi)

**Commentaires :** Bon, voici ma première (et j'espère, pas la dernière) fic de Princesse Princesse. Pour celles qui ne me connaîtraient pas encore, j'ai notamment écrit des fics sur la série Gravitation. Allez y faire un tour. Bonne lecture !!!

_Note :_ pour cette fic, j'ai choisi de laisser à Tôru une teinte de cheveux noire comme dans le manga (alors qu'il les a bleus dans l'anime), à Yûji sa chevelure blonde de l'anime (châtain dans le manga), et Miko-chan des cheveux roses à la Shuichi. Notez que les chevelures noires sont souvent agrémentées de reflets bleus dans les mangas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Kôno Tôru avait été transféré au lycée pour garçons Fujimori. Cet établissement, comme allait bientôt le découvrir le nouveau venu, était certes de très bonne réputation, mais conservait en son sein un mystérieux secret. En effet, dans cet univers désespérément masculin, les élèves se languissent jour après jour de ne trouver un peu de douce féminité dans ce monde de brutes et d'hormones en ébullition. C'est pourquoi chaque année, les élèves de première année au physique le plus efféminé et avantageux sont recrutés par le Comité des élèves pour devenir les _"Princesses "_, sorte de pseudo-starlettes destinées à égayer le quotidien des jeunes lycéens.

En fait, si Tôru avait voulu changer de lycée, c'était avant tout pour pouvoir mettre un peu de distance certains membres de sa famille. Recueilli à la mort de ses parents par son oncle et sa tante, il avait vécu en bonne entente avec eux, et avait toujours tâché de se montrer un garçon appliqué et de bon caractère. Seulement, sa gentillesse, réelle bien que parfois un peu poussée, avait induit une certaine personne en erreur : sa cousine, Sayaka. Après que Tôru soit venu vivre chez eux, cette dernière avait idéalisé son cousin au point d'en faire l'homme idéal, et elle avait même au fil des années, été jusqu'à la violence envers les jeunes filles qui tournaient autour de son frère adoptif. D'une jalousie maladive, elle ne supportait de voir Tôru avec d'autres personnes, voulant égoïstement le garder pour elle seule.

Tôru ne supportait plus l'hystérie furieuse de sa cadette, et avait décidé à son insu de changer de lycée en intégrant un internat. C'était donc ainsi qu'il avait atterri dans cette école aux mœurs un peu particulières, mais où il avait trouvé des camarades de valeur : Shihôdani Yûjiro et Yutaka Mikoto, les deux autres _"Princesses "_ du lycée. Il y avait également Sakamoto Akira, que tout le monde dans l'établissement appelait Sakamato-sama, par déférence envers son frère, ancien élève et légende du lycée. Tôru avait connu quelques heures d'angoisse quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devenir une princesse, mais les avantages que lui apportaient cette étrange coutume, l'avait convaincu d'accepter ce rôle, dans lequel il excellait aujourd'hui aux côtés de Shihôdani et Yutaka.

La vie aurait pu continuer sur cette lancée paisible mais aussi pleine de rebondissement, si un grain de sable n'était venu grippé cet engrenage bien établi. En effet, c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de la jeune cousine de Tôru. L'adolescente avait déjà profité une fois d'un jour de repos pour venir voir son frère adoptif au lycée, le découvrant d'ailleurs ce jour-là costumé en princesse. La tenue du jeune homme l'avait passablement étonnée, mais c'était surtout l'autre garçon, habillé lui aussi en fille, qui l'avait réellement choquée. Non seulement, il était manifestement beaucoup trop séduisant pour un garçon dans cette tenue, blond de surcroît, et surtout un peu trop proche de son cousin.

Mais le pire avait été quand celui-ci avait brusquement roulé un méga patin à Tôru, prenant par surprise autant la jeune fille que son frère adoptif. Horrifiée, elle avait brusquement pris la fuite en criant au mensonge. Sur le coup, Tôru avait été passablement troublé de ce baiser, mais il devait reconnaître que l'intervention inopinée de Shihôdani lui avait laissé un peu de répit. Cependant, il connaissait sa cousine, et il savait qu'elle n'en resterait sans doute pas là. Il avait alors tenté de prévenir ses parents adoptifs, mais ça n'arrêtait sans doute pas son impétueuse petite sœur. Et justement, le jour même où les princesses étaient de parade d'encouragement dans tout le lycée juste avant les examens, la furie revint à l'assaut.

Les trois jeunes princesses portaient de magnifiques robes au style Lolita Fashion. Chacun avait sa couleur propre : du rose pâle pour Tôru, du bleu ciel pour Yûjiro et du jaune paille pour Mikoto. Des corsets noirs entremêlés de rubans en velours noir, enserraient finement la dentelle de leurs bustiers d'un blanc immaculé. Les manches dudit bustier étaient resserrées au niveau du coude par un ruban de velours noir, et sur les avant-bras, formaient de larges manches en voile rose, bleu ou jaune pâle. Les cols légèrement évasés des robes laissaient entrevoir juste assez de gorge et d'épaules pour que cela émoustille les spectateurs sans briser leurs rêves. Les jupes à quintuple épaisseur de jupons retombaient avec élégance en mille froufrous de mousseline et dentelle. Par-dessus les jupons, la jupe elle-même était en satin à leur couleur et motif à fleur. Pour la coiffure, Tôru avait un petit chapeau rose enrubanné de tulle rose pâle, Yûji deux couettes retenus par deux rubans bleus et Mikoto un _« head-dress »_ jaune à dentelle ( sorte de bandeau retenu sous le menton par un ruban).

**- « Tôru-kun ! » **s'entendit appeler le susnommé alors qu'il encourageait une classe avec les deux autres princesses.

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Sakamoto qui arrivait en courant.

**- « Akira ? **s'étonna-t-il. **Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**- « C'est… aaah… aaah… ta… elle… » **essayait de lui expliquer le futur président, trop essoufflé pour réussir à parler.

**- « Calme-toi, Akira-kun,** fit soudain Shihôdani en réclamant une chaise pour son camarade. **Respire un bon coup et explique-toi calmement. »**

**- « Tôru-kun… **fit gravement Sakamoto une fois son souffle repris.** Ta sœur… Elle est ici. »**

On vit soudain Kôno devenir dangereusement pâle et vaciller sur ses platforms boots. Yûjirô le rattrapa juste à temps, et eut la présence d'esprit d'annoncer que la princesse Tôru se sentait mal à cause de la chaleur et qu'il allait la(le ?) conduire à l'infirmerie. Tous les garçons présents se précipitèrent aussitôt en proposant leur aide, mais Shihôdani refusa avec son plus beau sourire, et leur abandonna Mikoto placé sous l'auguste protection de Sakamoto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'infirmerie…**

**- « Ça va mieux, Tôru-kun ? » **fit Yûjirô avec sollicitude.

**- « Hai, je me sens mieux… **répondit le brun assis sur le bord d'un lit de l'infirmerie. **Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. »**

**- « C'est pas grave, Tôru,** le rassura le blond. **Par contre, tu as failli causer une émeute tout à l'heure avec ton malaise. Tous les mecs présents étaient à deux doigts de te sauter dessus pour te secourir. C'est assez drôle à voir. Hahaha ! »**

**- « Ah ? J'ai pas trop fait attention. J'ai eu comme un blanc, et je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé ce qui m'arrivait… »** fit Kôno en baissant la tête, confus.

**- « Tu sais, Tôru-chan, il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils simplement à cause de ta sœur. »**

**- « Je sais, mais… »**

**- « Tatata ! Y a pas de **_**"mais"**_** qui tienne ! On va lui faire comprendre aujourd'hui que tu ne t'intéresses pas à elle, et qu'elle doit arrêter de te harceler de cette manière. Elle agit vraiment de façon égoïste et puérile, et il est temps que cette sale gamine apprenne la délicatesse. Elle n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête en ignorant tes sentiments et en te faisant souffrir. »**

**- « Yûjirô… »**

**- « Je n'aime pas voir ton visage assombri par cette tristesse qu'il affiche maintenant… »** lâcha Shihôdani d'une voix étrange.

Tôru le regarda attentivement. Son camarade semblait souffrir de le voir si triste. C'était… un sentiment bizarre et insolite. Pourquoi donc Shihôdani prenait tellement à cœur toute cette histoire ? Après tout, ça ne le concernait pas… Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, le blond lui avait quand même rouler une pelle la dernière fois que sa sœur était venu. Connaissant ladite demoiselle, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle finirait par s'en prendre à Yûji à cause de ce baiser, et ce même si Tôru lui expliquait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Donc, au grand désarroi du brun, Shihôdani était impliqué dans ses problèmes familiaux.

**- « …Pfff… » **soupira Tôru avec lassitude.

**- « Tôru ? » **s'inquiéta aussitôt son camarade.

**- « Rien, rien, ça va, Yûjirô, »** le rassura aussitôt le brun.

**- « Tu es sûr ? » **insista Yûji.

**- « Oui, oui, j'te dis, **répéta Kôno avec un petit sourire de circonstance. **Je me disais juste qu'il va falloir régler le problème de ma sœur. Et ça va pas être du gâteau, butée comme elle est. Et puis…»**

**- « Quoi ? »**

**- « J'aimerais t'éviter des mauvaises surprises, Yû-chan… Ma dingue de sœur est capable de tout quand il s'agit de moi et… »**

**- « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Tôru-chan. Je sais me défendre… »** fit le blond avec un sourire machiavélique.

Tôru frémit un instant de l'assurance de son camarade, mais il n'en était pas autant rassuré. Il aurait souhaité éviter tout conflit ouvert avec Sayaka, et la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments. Seulement il ignorait comment s'y prendre. Il y réfléchissait tellement qu'il ne prit pas garde à ce qui lui disait Shihôdani.

**- « Hé ! Tôru ! Tu écoutes ou quoi ? » **fit soudain la voix exaspérée du blond.

**- « Hein ? Ha… heu… Oui, quoi, Yû-chan ? »**

**- « C'est bien ce que je disais, t'as rien écouté… » **le toisa l'autre d'un air agacé.

**- « Go… gomen, Yûjiro… »**

**- « Bon… **soupira Shihôdani avant de recommencer. **Je disais donc que j'allais voir si j'aperçois ta sœur dans le coin, et essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas insister. »**

**- « C'est pas la peine, Yûjirô. Si c'est toi qui y vas, elle ne va jamais te croire, si tant est qu'elle veuille t'écouter. Non, il vaut mieux que ce moi qui lui parle… Même si ça m'enchante pas de le faire, je dois lui dire que je n'éprouve pas pour elle les sentiments qu'elle a pour moi… »**

**- « … Ok, **céda Shihôdani en voyant l'air sérieux de son ami. **Je vais voir si je peux la trouver et je la ramène ici. Comme ça, vous serez tranquille. »**

**- « Hai. Arigato, Yû-chan… »** le remercia le brun avec un sourire reconnaissant.

**- « Tu me remercieras plutôt quand on aura réussi à lui faire entendre raison à ton entêté de frangine. J'y vais.»**

Le blond avait quitté la pièce depuis seulement quelques minutes quand il aperçut au bout du couloir une silhouette désagréablement familière : Sayaka. Il allait l'appeler pour qu'elle le rejoigne, mais il eut soudain une idée. Manifestement, elle se dirigeait vers la classe où il avait laissé Mikoto et Akira. Yûji se dépêcha de prendre un autre couloir pour rejoindre le couloir de la classe en question. Arrivé là, il fit discrètement signe à un élève et lui promit une récompense en échange d'un service : indiquer à la jeune fille qui allait arriver que son frère Kôno Tôru se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Puis le blond se dépêcha de rejoindre Tôru. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle avant d'entrer.

**- « Yûjiro ? **fit le brun quand il vit son camarade. **Alors tu l'as trouvée ? »**

**- « Je l'ai cherché un peu partout, mais je l'ai pas vu, gomen… »** mentit le blond.

**- « Connaissant ma sœur, elle doit encore être dans les parages. Elle n'abandonne pas facilement le morceau. Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Tu as une mine affreuse. » **s'inquiéta Kôno en se levant.

**- « C'est… parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi... Je suis retourné voir Miko-chan et Akira et ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient vu ta sœur. Je l'ai manqué de quelques secondes à peine. Un élève lui avait dit où tu étais, et je… j'ai eu peur qu'elle te trouve avant moi… » **mentit encore Shihôdani en feignant une vive inquiétude .

En fait, s'il avait une mine affreuse, c'était parce qu'il avait couru depuis la salle de classe (et c'était vraiment pas facile avec des chaussures pareilles). Mais Yûji avait une idée derrière la tête, et il allait pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups. Une idée que son camarade n'aurait certainement pas appréciée ni acceptée s'il la lui avait expliqué. Mais pour le rusé blondinet, il y avait tout avantage à tirer de son petit stratagème.

**- « Tôru-chan ! »** s'écria-t-il soudain en sautant au cou du brun.

**- « Yû… Yûjiro ! »** s'exclama Tôru, surpris de cette réaction.

**- « Tôru… **murmura le blond.** Tu sais, l'autre fois… quand je t'ai embrassé devant ta sœur… Je croyais avoir fait ça simplement pour la faire fuir, mais… »**

**- « Mais… **hésita le brun, craignant d'entendre la suite du discours. **Mais quoi ? »**

**- « Je me suis aperçu ce jour-là qu'en fait je… »**

**- « Tu… ? »**

Yûjirô s'écarta brusquement de Kôno et fit :

**- « Aï shiteru, Tôru-chan… » **

Cette fois-ci, le blond ne mentait pas. C'était l'expression sincère de son cœur qu'il dévoilait à son ténébreux aimé. Il était vrai qu'il profitait d'une situation où le brun était particulièrement vulnérable psychologiquement, mais Yûjiro savait que c'était maintenant où jamais qu'il devait avouer ses sentiments. Alors peut-être qu'il arriverait à la fois à conquérir l'élu de son cœur et à faire fuir son exaspérante concurrente. Profitant de l'effarement de Tôru, la princesse bleue posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa longuement. D'abord amorphe, le brun finit par réaliser la teneur des événements et commença à se débattre. Cependant, Shihôdani ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et il renversa soudain son camarade sur le lit, avant de s'accroupir sur lui et de lui bloquer les poignets pour le retenir. Ainsi maîtrisé, Tôru ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que de se laisser embrasser, chose à laquelle il prenait manifestement goût, au grand ravissement du blond. Quand Yûjiro libéra les lèvres de son camarade, celui-ci était haletant et un peu hagard.

**- « Tôru-chan…** fit Shihôdani. **Tu ne partages sans doute pas mes sentiments, mais si tu joues le jeu avec moi devant ta sœur, elle finirait peut-être par comprendre qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas. Alors, avant qu'elle n'arrive ici, on devrait s'entraîner un peu pour que tu aies l'air plus détendu quand je t'embrasse. Ce sera juste pour qu'elle le croie… Pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille… »**

**- « Je suis un mec, Yûjirô… **bredouilla le brun, mal à l'aise. **On peut pas faire ça… Je… j'en ai pas envie… »**

**- « Ne t'en fais pas, Tôru-chan…** lui sussura le blond à l'oreille en la mordillant. **Je ne te ferais que des choses agréables… »**

**- « Yamete, Yûjirô… » **protestait Kôno sans arriver à repousser son séduisant assaillant.

**- « Détends-toi, Tôru-chan… Il faut qu'on arrive à se comporter comme de vrais amoureux avant l'arrivée de ta sœur… » **lui murmura Shihôdani en retirant ses chaussures et celles de sa camarade (heuuu… désolé, c'est plutôt ) de son camarade.

**- « Mais… »**

**- « Aï shiteru, Tôru-chan… »**

Tôru rougit brusquement et se cacha le visage dans les mains pour masquer son trouble. Le lit sur lequel les deux lycéens étaient allongés, se trouvait derrière un rideau qui les dissimulait à la vue de tous, et l'infirmière n'était pas là. Ils avaient donc le champ libre pour un _« entraînement spécial »._ Mais peu auparavant, Yûji avait remarqué l'entrée pourtant discrète de Sayaka pile au moment où il avouait encore une fois son amour. La jeune fille s'était faufilée dans un coin, et observait, effarée, la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux, tandis que Shihôdani l'espionnait grâce au miroir qui se trouvait derrière elle. Le blond décida donc de continuer sur sa lancée, et de bien marquer le coup cette fois-ci pour que la furie comprenne que Tôru ne lui appartenait pas.

**- « Tôru-chan, ne sois pas si tendu,** se plaignit Shihôdani. **C'était pareil la dernière fois, quand je t'ai embrassé devant ta sœur. Tu trouves ça si désagréable que ça que je t'embrasse ? »**

**- « Non, je… c'est pas désagréable…** concéda le brun en pivoinant, ignorant totalement la présence de sa sœur. **Mais… »**

**- « Mais quoi, Tôru ? **le coupa Yûji avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit qui puisse éventer son plan machiavélique. **Les vrais amoureux s'embrassent n'importe quand, devant n'importe qui. Parce qu'ils ont des sentiments. Et moi, j'ai tellement de sentiments pour toi, Tôru-chan… »**

**- « Yûjiro… Je… »**

**- « Je comprends que ça t'ai choqué que je t'embrasse devant ta sœur alors que tu ne lui avais pas encore avouer que tu l'aimais pas. Tu as eu peur que ça brise ta relation avec ta famille adoptive parce que tu les aimes. Mais tu n'aimes pas Sayaka autrement que comme une sœur. Tu ne la vois pas comme un homme voit une femme… Parce qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas…»**

**- « … Oui… tu as raison, Yû-chan… Je ne la vois pas comme une femme… »**

Toute cette discussion était un véritable coup de poignard pour la jeune fille. Non seulement son aimé échangeait sans cesse des paroles mielleuses avec cet horripilant blondinet, mais en plus il ne la considérait pas comme une femme. Elle en était tellement choquée qu'elle resta figé sur place, et put alors entrevoir la suite de la scène. Car, on s'en doute bien, Shihôdani n'allait pas s'en tenir à un simple baiser.

**- « Dis, Yû-chan… »**

**- « Hum ? Nanda ? »**

**- « Ce… c'est vrai que… tu m'aimes ? »**

**- « Mais bien, que c'est vrai, baka ! **s'exclama l'autre assez fort pour que Sayaka entende aussi. **Tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserais à te dire un truc pareil juste pour te charrier ? » **

**- « Tu le fais bien avec Mikoto… » (1)**

**- « Toi aussi, que je sache, mais on retrouve toujours notre sérieux après, **répondit froidement le blond, un peu vexé. **Mikoto est là pour qu'on l'embête, il est trop agaçant avec sa petite copine par-ci, sa petite copine par-là. À chaque fois qu'il nous parle d'elle, ça me donne envie de le taquiner, j'y peux rien. Tandis que toi et moi, on s'entend super bien. Toi j'ai pas envie de t'embêter comme je le fais avec Mikoto. Je me sens bien avec toi, et en plus on partage la même chambre. Et puis, toi et moi, on est libre… »**

**- « Li…libre ? »**

**- « Oui, Tôru-chan… Libres de s'aimer… »**

Tôru était un peu perdu. Il resta muet, ne sachant plus que dire devant cette situation qui lui échappait totalement. La fois où Yûjrô l'avait embrassé, il n'avait pas démenti son homosexualité à sa sœur parce que sur le coup, c'était une solution plutôt pratique pour se débarrasser de Sayaka (il faut dire aussi qu'il avait été tellement surpris lui-même qu'il n'avait surtout pas pu réagir du tout). Mais imaginer une vraie relation avec un garçon, c'était franchement dérangeant, même si le garçon en question était une pure gravure de mode, et embrassait comme un dieu.

_**« Shihôdani embrasse comme un dieu ???**__ se dit soudain intérieurement le brun .__**Mais je délire moi ! Je suis en train de penser qu'un mec embrasse bien ! Je… je fantasme sur lui ??? Non, c'est impossible… Je peux pas fantasmer sur un mec ! C'est toute ma fierté masculine qui finit de s'effondrer ! Déjà qu'il m'en restait pas beaucoup après avoir accepté de devenir une princesse… »**_

**- « Non non non ! C'est pas vrai ! Shihôdani n'embrasse pas comme un dieu !!! »** s'écria soudain à voix haute en secouant vivement la tête, sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

**- « Na…nani ? »** fit la voix tremblante du blond.

**- « Huh ?** s'étonna Tôru avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. ** AAAAAAAH !!!! » **cria-t-il, horrifié.

Les deux lycéens se regardaient à présent l'un l'autre droit dans les yeux. Shihôdani était écarlate, Tôru, à l'inverse, blanc comme un linge, tout comme Sayaka planquée derrière son rideau. Légèrement intimidé par le regard insistant de la princesse bleu, Tôru déglutit bruyamment.

**- « Heuu… Shihôdani… Va pas croire ce que je… »**

**- « A… Alors tu… tu aimes que je t'embrasse, Tôru-chan ? » **le coupa l'autre lycéen d'une voix remplie d'émotion.

**- « Mais non ! Mais non ! J'aime pas ça ! C'est toi qui me fais dire des trucs bizarres à force de me dire des trucs encore plus bizarres !!! »**

**- « Tôru… Pourquoi tu rougis alors ? »**

**- « Na… nani ? » **

Le brun réalisa alors qu'il avait maintenant les joues en feu. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps, son cœur battait la chamade, son esprit était complètement vide. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête à cet instant était Yûjirô. En plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du blond, il sentit ses joues devenir encore plus bouillantes.

**- « Tu n'as pas à être gêné de me dire ce genre de choses, Tôru-chan, tu sais… »**

**- « Si ! »** s'exclama le brun, outré.

**- « Tu veux que je t'embrasse encore, Tôru ? »**

**- « Je… heuuu… »** hésita Kôno, partagé entre le dégoût et ce sentiment étrange qui l'assaillait.

_**« Mais en plus, j'hésite à lui dire non, moi ?**__ pensa-t-il.__** Mais je vais vraiment mal, c'est pas possible ! »**_

**- « No… **voulut-il crier avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres du blond.** Huugn… »**

Il avait voulu dire non, mais Shihôdani avait profité de son hésitation pour prendre les devants, et l'embrasser. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que le blond l'avait fait au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour refuser, et maintenant, la langue de Yûjirô s'enroulait avec ardeur autour de la sienne. Quand la princesse bleue interrompit leur échange buccal, Tôru était complètement à l'ouest. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à penser, et son regard était perdu dans le vague. Shihôdano profita de son égarement pour défaire les rubans qui retenaient ses cheveux et les utiliser pour attacher les mains du brun à la tête du lit. Ce n'est que quand il sentit sa robe se soulever et sa culotte descendre le long de ses jambes, que la princesse rose réagit.

**- « Héééé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Shihôdani ? »**

**- « Je te déshabille, ça ne se voit pas, **_**"Tôruko-chan"**_** ? »** répondit l'autre avec un sourire salace.

**- « Je te l'interdis ! » **firent la voix de Tôru et une autre plus féminine.

_**« Kuso !**__ jura intérieurement Yûjirô.__** Je l'avais complètement oublié, cette folle… »**_

**- « Sa… Sayaka ? **balbutia Tôru, interdit en voyant sa cousine. **Depuis quand tu es là ? »**

**- « Depuis le début !!! **s'écria la jeune folle.** J'ai tout entendu ! Je t'interdis de toucher à mon fiancé, espèce de sale blondasse perverse ! »** hurla-t-elle à Shihôdani.

**- « S… **_**"Sale blondasse perverse"**_tiqua aussitôt la blonde en question. **Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, espèce de folle hystérique… »**

**- « Na…Nani ??? M'insulte pas, sale pédale ! »**

**- « Là, tu vas le regretter… » **lâcha Shihôdani d'une voix menacante.

**- « Yûjirô ! **s'écria Tôru, soudain inquiet pour sa sœur. **Ne lui fais pas de mal ! »**

**- « Oh mais je ne vais rien lui faire… **fit le blond en se retournant vers sa future victime avec un sourire tellement pervers qu'il en était malsain. **Je vais juste lui montrer que tu apprécies qu'un garçon te fasse des choses… »**

**- « YAMETE !!! »** hurla Sayaka.

**- « N'approche pas ou je te refais le portait, la pouffe… »** la menaça sur place Yûji avec un regard meurtrier.

Sayaka se pétrifia sur place, voulant aider son cousin, mais cet étrange lycéen la terrorisait. Elle n'osait pas non plus aller chercher de l'aide, craignant de laisser Tôru avec lui. Elle ne pût qu'assister, impuissante, à la scène. Yûji lui adressa un sourire entendu, et il s'occupa alors de son frère adoptif. Relevant la jupe de la princesse rose qui s'était rabattue, il s'empara alors de sa virilité avec la bouche et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient tout en aspirant. Tôru poussa un cri de surprise, et s'agita en protestant dans l'espoir que le blond arrête tout de suite. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Yûjiro s'était placé de façon à pouvoir peser sur les hanches du brun, et avoir un accès facile à ses objets de convoitise, à savoir son pénis et son anus. Tandis qu'il léchait et mordillait très légèrement la hampe gonflée, il approchait un doigt de l'étroit orifice postérieur _(oui, je sais, c'est un peu limite de dire « orifice postérieur » mais bon…)_, et chercha à l'introduire à l'intérieur, mais le cri de couleur et le sursaut du brun l'en dissuada.

**- « Huum… **fit Yûjirô en abandonnant un instant sa friandise, l'air pensif. **Tu n'es pas encore prêt **_**"ici"**_** … »**

**- « Bien sûr que je suis pas prêt, baka ! **s'écria Tôru. **Je suis un mec, je te signale ! Me faire une pipe, passe encore, mais me mettre quelque chose **_**"là"**_**, c'est carrément impensable ! »**

**- « Héhéhé… **ricana lubriquement le blond. **Je vais te prouver le contraire, Tôru-chan… »**

Et il retourna aussitôt s'occuper de son jouet qui gonflait de plus de plus. Tôru essayait de résister à la sensation étrange qui l'envahissait. Mais ce raz-de-marée d'émotions brûlantes le submergea bientôt sans qu'il puisse s'y opposer, et il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Satisfait de cette manifestation involontaire du brun, Shihôdani intensifia ses mouvements de va-et-vient avec la tête. Puis soudain, il changea de tactique : il ne garda que les lèvres sur le gland de Kôno, et empoignant le reste du membre avec une main, il le serra plus fort et fit le même mouvement avec sa main. Avec sa langue, il titillait le gland avec vivacité, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés de sa victime. Quand il sentit le corps du brun se contracter, Yûjirô releva la tête et pressa un peu plus fort la verge qu'il tenait entre les mains. Tôru rejeta la tête en arrière avec un cri presque désespéré de ressentir tant de plaisir de la part d'un garçon, et il se libéra abondamment, éclaboussant au passage le visage de Shihôdani.

**- « Huum…** fit le blond avec délectation en essayant son visage de la main avant de la lécher. **Tu vas bientôt être prêt, Tôruko-chan… »**

**- « Aaah… Aaah… Yûji…rô… » **haleta le brun, encore tremblant de jouissance.

**- « Laisse-le tranquille ! » **supplia Sayaka sans oser approcher.

Sans se soucier des protestions ni de l'une ni de l'autre, Yûji humidifia deux doigts avec sa salive, ainsi qu'avec un peu de la semence du brun, et il glissa sa main entre les jambes de Tôru. Ce dernier était trop hagard pour réagir. Le blond introduisit d'abord un doigt, puis le deuxième, faisant gémir doucement le brun qui leva légèrement le bassin. La réaction de Tôru montrait que, manifestement, il appréciait la chose. Shihôdani, ravi, fit de légers mouvements circulaires avec les doigts, et tout le corps de la princesse rose frémit de plaisir et il écartait à présent ses jambes de lui-même.

Tôru ne contrôlait pas vraiment ses réactions. Son corps semblait réagir tout seul devant ce tsunami de délectations. Il se sentait tellement bien sous les caresses tendres de Yûjirô, sous ses baisers d'une douceur infinie. Il aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais, et en même temps il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de ce trop-plein de plaisir.

**- « Yû… ji… » **balbutia le brun en regardant l'autre jeune princesse.

**- « Tôru… **répondit le blond en rougissant, troublé par le visage souriant de son aimé. **Je… j'ai envie de… »**

**- « Oui, vas-y, Yû-chan… **accepta Kôno. **Tu peux… venir en moi… Je… j'en ai envie aussi…»**

**- « … non… » **gémit derrière eux la voix étouffée de Sayaka, que les deux jeunes gens avaient complètement oubliée.

C'était bien plus que la jeune fille ne pouvait en supporter et elle prit aussitôt la fuite. Au moment où elle se retournait pour refermer la porte, elle croisa le regard de Shihôdani. La lueur meurtrière qu'elle y lut lui glaça le sang, et elle fila sans demander son reste. Tout au contraire de Yûji, Tôru s'aperçut à peine du départ précipité de sa cousine. Il n'entendit qu'un brusque claquement de porte qui le fit sursauter, puis constatant qu'ils étaient enfin seuls, il supplia son compagnon de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Le blond acquiesça aussitôt avant de se remettre au travail, après avoir échangé un long baiser avec son nouvel amant. Yûjirô retira ses sous-vêtements, et se positionna pour pénétrer le brun avec le plus de délicatesse possible, ce qui ne fût pas facile avec toute l'épaisseur de leurs deux jupes un peu trop froufrouteuses.

**- « Raaah ! La prochaine fois qu'on voit Natasho (2), fais-moi penser à lui demander de mettre moins de jupons, Tôru, » **bougonna Shihôdani sous l'air amusé de Kôno.

Quand il s'introduisit dans l'étroit orifice, il s'aperçut que Tôru tremblait, des larmes perlant sous ses paupières fermées.

**- « Je te fais mal, Tôru ? **s'inquiéta le blond. **Je… je vais me retirer… gomen. »**

**- « Non, c'est bon, **l'arrêta le brun. **Reste comme ça. Je vais supporter… Et puis, de toutes façons, tu vas bientôt me faire sentir bien, non ? Alors je peux bien supporter la douleur un instant… »**

**- « Tu es sûr ? »**

**- « Hai, Yû-chan… »**

Shihôdani s'introduisit d'abord un peu plus profondément en allant doucement, très doucement, avec tendresse. Pour essayer de faire oublier la douleur à Tôru, il avait entrouvert les lacets de son corsage, et il lui léchait délicatement les tétons. De petits cris plaintifs de souffrance, Tôru passa vite à de légers gémissements de bien-être. Yûjirô aurait continuer d'aller doucement, si le brun ne lui avait soudain demander d'aller un plus vite. Le blond obéit, et rapidement, aucun des deux amants n'avaient plus à se poser de question sur le rythme à prendre l'un par rapport à l'autre. Tout se faisait naturellement, Yûji répondant au moindre frémissement de Tôru pour ralentir ou accélérer l'allure, et Tôru faisant onduler son bassin au rythme des poussées du blond.

D'un coup, Shihôdani décida de changer de position. Il détacha son compagnon et le fit se relever de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve assis sur ses cuisses. Le blond continua quelques instants des poussées verticales, mais cela l'épuisait vite et il se laissa retomber en arrière tout en restant à l'intérieur de son amant. À présent, Tôru était assis sur lui, le torse dénudé et ses jupons épars tout autour de lui, retombant avec grâce sur Yûjirô. Un peu perdu, le brun restait là, immobile et les joues en feu, hésitant sur la marche à suivre pour la suite des opérations. Son petit air interrogatif et sa moue légèrement boudeuse amusèrent le blond tout autant qu'elles l'excitèrent. Yûji devint à son tour écarlate, et il ramena brusquement sa main sur son nez pour retenir le sang qu'il sentait couler.

**- « Kuso, Tôru… » **souffla-t-il en attrapant dans sa poche le mouchoir à petits cœurs donné par Natasho.

**- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yûji ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas? »** s'inquiéta le brun.

**- « Non, c'est pas ça… » **

**- « Ben quoi alors ? »**

**- « Kuso ! Y a pas idée d'être aussi sexy dans cette robe et surtout dans cette position, Tôru ! »**

Le brun rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il détourna la tête pour tenter de dissimuler son trouble. Comprenant qu'il l'avait mis mal à l'aise, Shihôdani l'attira à lui, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur lui.

**- « Tôru… **lui murmura Yûji en le regardant bien dans les yeux. **Tu es tellement craquant que c'est impossible de ne pas tomber amoureux de toi… »**

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, en prenant bien soin de s'amuser avec sa langue au passage. Tôru ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'à cet instant. Depuis son arrivée dans ce lycée, il s'était passé plein de choses. Dès même le premier jour ici, il avait remarqué Yûjirô et pensé qu'il était super beau. Peu à peu, il avait ensuite appris à le connaître, et une grande complicité s'était vite installée entre eux. Et depuis le jour où le blond l'avait embrassé devant sa sœur, il ressentait une certaine confusion dans son cœur. Jusque là, il n'avait pas compris ce que c'était. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait. Il savait quels étaient ses sentiments, et il devait le dire à Shihôdani.

**- « Yûjirô… **murmura-t-il quand il séparèrent leurs lèvres pour respirer. **Aï shiteru… »**

Le blond resta interdit de cette déclaration inopinée, avant de brusquement faire concurrence aux coquelicots. Il frémit soudain de tout son corps, et Tôru sentit qu'il devenait plus dur en lui.

**- « Je… c'est à moi de faire le mouvement là, je crois… ? » **lâcha-t-il d'un ton hésitant, les pommettes joliment rosées, en se remettant assis.

**- « O… Oui, onegai… **le pria le blond. **Tu m'as tellement chauffé que j'aurai du mal à bouger correctement pour le moment… »**

**- « … Dis pas des trucs comme ça, Yû… » **rougit le brun.

**- « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Tôru... »**

**- « SI ! **le coupa son compagnon. **J'ai envie… d'essayer… de t'apporter du plaisir aussi… »**

**- « … Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, Tôru-chan… » **lui sourit Yûji pour le rassurer.

Le blond glissa ses doigts entre ceux de son amant, puis il posa les coudes sur le matelas pour que Tôru puisse s'en servir d'appui, et se laissa faire. D'abord hésitant, le brun prit très vite le coup de main, ou devrais-je dire, de rein. Il montait et descendait son corps sur la verge de son compagnon, testant différentes vitesses et mouvements. Il faisait onduler son bassin en une danse terriblement sensuelle qui excitait de plus en plus Shihôdani.

Ce dernier aidait parfois son camarade en donnant de légères poussées vers le haut. Yûjiro était aux anges. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le brun accepte ses sentiments, et même y réponde de façon aussi passionnée. Tôru se débrouillait beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi le blond s'attendait, et paraissait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à varier les mouvements.

**- « …Aaaah… Oui… Continue, Tôru… Tu fais ça très bien…» **souffla le blond.

**- « …Aaaah… aaah… Yûji, je… j'en peux plus…. Je vais… Aaaah ! »**

Les doigts de Tôru serrèrent plus fort ceux de Yûji, et il jouit d'un coup en rejetant la tête en arrière avec un cri d'extase. Shihôdani se redressa et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Avec délicatesse, le blond se retira, puis allongea son compagnon sur le lit. Il le laissa reprendre ses esprits quelques instants, avant de l'obliger à se retourner et à se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui.

**- « Yûji… Non… J'ai plus la force de… » **gémit le brun un peu hébété.

**- « Onegai, Tôru… **le supplia Yûjirô. **J'ai pas encore joui moi… Y faut que je… Haaan !»**

Shihôdani n'avait pas attendu de réponse qu'il avait déjà pénétré son amant, et le besognait avec de vigoureux coups de hanches. Le brun ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris de plaisir, et il agrippa les draps du lit tellement fort qu'il manqua les déchirer. À mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'orgasme, Yûjirô donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus rapprochés et de plus en plus violents. Tout le lit tremblait sous ses poussées bestiales que pourtant, Tôru semblait apprécier au plus haut point si l'on en croyait les _"ouiiii !"_ exaltés qu'il criait. Quand son compagnon commença à se resserrer dangereusement, le blond ne pût plus tenir, et il s'enfonça d'un coup au plus profond avant de libérer sa semence brûlante à l'intérieur du brun.

Yûji se retira alors lentement, puis s'allongea à côté de Tôru qui s'était littéralement écroulé de bonheur orgasmique. Son petit sourire au coin des lèvres attendrit la princesse bleue, qui enlaça son amant avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent longuement avec douceur, échangeant parfois d'infimes caresses qui les grisaient par leur légèreté même.

**- « Aï shiteru, **_**"Tôruko-chan"**_**… »** murmura Shihôdani en souriant amoureusement à sa petite princesse rose.

**- « Moi aussi, **_**"Yûko-chan"**_**… **répondit Tôru avec une caresse. **Aï shiteru… » **

S'enlaçant à nouveau, ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans un mélange épars et soyeux de jupons de dentelle...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**OWARI !!!**

**1°- **Référence au volume 2 du manga, quand Mikoto s'apprête à partir en vacances (tandis que Tôru et Yûji restent à l'internat), et que ses deux camarades lui font un numéro digne des Feux de l'amour rien que pour le faire suer.

**2°- **Petit rappel pour celles qui auraient oubliés ou qui ne sauraient pas : Natasho est le styliste attitré des princesses. C'est lui qui s'occupe de la confection des tenues des 3 princesses, avec une grande préférence pour le style « Gothic Lolita ».

**Commentaires de fin :** Et voilàààààà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Moi j'ai bien aimé en tout cas, et je ne m'attendais même pas moi-même au début à ce que Tôru réagisse de cette manière. Il était plutôt que Yûji lui fasse une petite masturbation en règle avant de le prendre un peu par surprise devant sa sœur. Et la scène devait en plus se passer dans les toilettes au départ. Mais j'ai pensé qu'une fille ne pénètrerait quand même pas dans les toilettes pour gars… Donc c'était un peu gênant. C'est donc devenu l'infirmerie, et là Tôruko-chan m'a vraiment étonné, la charmante demoiselle…

Tôru : je suis un mec, Shizu…

Shizu : mais bien sûr que oui, ma p'tite puce ! Ooooh ! cette robe te va à ravir !

Tôru : ah ? vraiment ? (rougit)

Yûjirô : c'est vrai, Tôruko-chan, tu es adorablement sexy là-dedans… (regard qui en dit long sur ses intentions)

Tôru : Yûji… Il y a du monde voyons…

Yûji : Pas grave… Allons ailleurs… (entraîne sa princesse rose ailleurs)

Shizu : Bon, on va les laisser s'amuser, hein ? Ah oui ! Pour info, en fait, je crois qu'ils ont été découverts par Miko-chan quand ils se sont endormis à l'infirmerie… Faudra peut-être que je le mette en fic alors… Nyark nyark nyark… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Bon allez, bisous et à bientôt !!!

**Lexique :**

_Ai shiteru_ Je t'aime

_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :_ merci

_Baka _ imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

_Chan/kun/san _ Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï_ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_Haï_ oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

_Kuso :_ merde

_Nanda :_ quoi

_Nani :_ quoi

_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu_ s'il te plaît

_Owari :_ c'est un nouveau mot que j'ai appris, ça veut dire : FINI !

_Seme :_ le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » attaquer___

_Uke :_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_Yamete :_ arrête

_**Yaoi :**_ genre apparu dans les années 70 au Japon, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes.

- serait l'acronyme de _« __**Ya**__ma nashi,__** O**__chi nashi, __**I**__mi nashi » « no climax, no point, no meaning »_ en anglais, ou en bon français sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP Plot what plot)

- viendrait aussi de l'expression _« __**YA**__mete __**O**__shiri ga __**I**__tai »_ littéralement _« arrête j'ai mal au cul »._ Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme _« boy's love ». _Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2e définition, pas vous ? héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…

- Le yaoi décrit une relation comportant des scènes sexuelles parfois trèèès explicites. Le « shonen-aï » en est une forme dérivé, mais ne comporte pas de scènes de sexe, juste un petit bisou par-ci par-là, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour.

14


End file.
